


Breath of Regret

by SKRena



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Dark Sidon, Eventually gets better, Grieving, Hurt, Link can talk, Loss, M/M, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRena/pseuds/SKRena
Summary: Link enters Zora's Domain to help with Vah Ruta. Most greet him with love and fondness, but not all. Some, like Muzu blame Link for the demise of their beloved Princess Mipha and others resent Hylians for meddling with ancient technology. One of those people that blames Link for Mipha's death is her beloved younger brother, Prince Sidon. How will Link fare under the wrath of a tragedy that he cannot even remember?





	Breath of Regret

Link glances back at the Twin Peaks slowly disappearing off into the distance. It still amazes him how far he can travel in one day. Then again, he rarely stopped for breaks. Slowly, he turns around and glances up at the newest tower that he has discovered. Quickly, Links scales the tower. Might as well get this over with. He hates climbing in the rain, but it did not seem to show any signs of letting up any time soon.

At the top, he takes in the amazing view. From his perch, he can see five shrines; a few of which he has already beaten. The greatest view is the one of the path leading up the mountain.

“I wonder what lies beyond all of this forest?” he asks himself quietly. Sometimes, it just makes him feel better to voice his thoughts aloud.  It makes him a little less lonely sometimes.

Sighing, Links runs full force and jumps straight off the tower. The winds screams by as he slowly drifts down towards the closest shrine. Might as well head to the closest shrine. Soon enough, he’s coming to a soft landing on the platform of the Soh Kofi Shrine as his Slate informs him. This isn’t what catches his eye though. Standing next to the shrine is a mysterious fish looking person. He thinks that it is female, but he wouldn’t want to question aloud.

“Hello,” he says as he approaches her.

“Are you a Hylian?” she asks excitedly. Link nods. “It must be my lucky day then! My Prince is looking for a Hylian warrior. He is down by that bridge. Please go talk to him.”

Without much of a choice, Link nods and quickly jumps down towards where she pointed.

“Hey there!” Link hears someone yell. “Young one!” Link snorts.

 _I’m sure I’m the young one in this situation._ Link thinks sarcastically.

When he lands at the luminous stone bridge, he catches sight of the one yelling so loudly at him. Standing atop one of the towers on the bridge is a red, shark looking person. “Up here!” Suddenly, the man-fish thing jumps down and does a backflip in front of him. Link is awed by how graceful the creature is. “Pardon the entrance,” the fish-person says in a silky smooth voice that Link is sure could almost hypnotize him, “but you’re a Hylian, aren’t you? I was hoping perhaps you’d have a moment to talk.”

The man before Link suddenly bows before Link and he can barely stop himself from blushing. The fish-man is extremely nice so far. It unsettles Link that him bowing puts them at about eye-level though. The fish-man practically towers over Links tiny frame.

“I am Sidon, the Zora Prince!” he says and introduces himself. He gives Link a giant, toothy smile, but somehow, it only seems to make Link blush harder.

_Zora must be their species/race then._

“I am Link,” he replies to the Prince and bows his head.

“Link,” the Prince says and tests the sound of the name. “That’s a fantastic name! Hmm, though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard it somewhere before.”

 _I wonder if he is old enough to remember the me from before my slumber._ Instead of asking, Link just shakes the thought out of his head. _I’ll eventually find out_.

“You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?” Prince Sidon asks him with a determined look in his eyes. The emotion shines through the yellow and black of his eyes clear as day. Passion and confidence rolls off him in waves. Link is caught off guard by it.

“I sure am,” Link says nervously.

“Just as I thought,” he exclaims loudly. “I have a royal eye for talent and I can sense that you are overflowing with it! I have been searching for someone like you for a long while. A man like you who carries himself with power. Right now, Zora’s Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall coming from Divine Beast Vah Ruta!” He gestures towards the tall mountain peak. “Will you please consider helping us?” The Prince’s eyes bore into the young Hylian’s.

“Of course I will help you,” Link replies and smiles warmly up at the towering Zora.

“Thank you, Link! You are indeed the great warrior I thought you to be! There’s no time to waste. The cliffs are too wet to climb so you’ll have to take the long winding path up the mountain. There are many monsters along the way, but I don’t doubt you’ll make quick work of them.” The Prince reaches into his side pocket and quickly withdraws a bottle. “Here, this shall help you on your way. Take it as a token of my good will towards you in your efforts to help us.”

“Thank you,” Link says as he takes the elixir from the Zora. “Am I to meet you up there then?”

“Yes! I’ll stop periodically to make sure you make it up the mountain alright, but I have to keep moving. Electricity can be fatal to Zoras.” The Prince frowns for a split second before smiling brightly once more. “I will see you further up the mountain!” Without warning, Prince Sidon jumps into the water and disappears.

Link sighs and starts running up the trail. 

* * *

 

Link finally steps foot on the bridge leading into Zora’s Domain and he breathes a sigh of relief. It had been a long journey up the mountain. In the end, he had used the elixir along with many other meals that he had prepared for himself. The first Zoras he encounters gasp in shock as they take in the sight of the long thought dead hero. Some stop to greet him and try to pry Link to remember them, but their words have no effect. Link does not recognize anyone here.

As he finally reaches the center of Zora’s Domain, Prince Sidon is awaiting his arrival at the entrance. Once he sees the blond haired boy, he gives him a flashy grin. “I have been waiting for you, Link! Behold, Zora’s Domain, the pride of my people. Now, I shall introduce you to the king, my father!” Prince Sidon quickly turns on his heel and behinds sprinting up the staircase. A surprised Link quickly follows behind him. As Link enters the throne room behind him, he says, “Father, King, I have brought a Hylian with me to help us tame Vah Ruta.”

As Link takes his place on the platform, the King stares him down. “Ah, you are a Hylian. I am King Dorephan, rule of the Zora. You did well to make it all the way here.” His eyes trace over Link and snag on the young hero’s hips. “That object upon your waist, is that not a Sheikah Slate?” King Dorephan leans in close to inspect the young man before him. “Now that I have gotten a good look, it is all too clear who you are.” Link stares up at him with no recognition in his eyes. “I cannot believe it. The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us. Do you not remember me?” Link shakes his head.

“My memories faded over the time that I was in the Resurrection Chamber,” Link replies. “I do not remember anything of the life I lived prior to now.”

“You do not even remember Mipha?” the King asks quietly.

Guilt hits Link in the gut and he doesn’t know for sure why. _Who is Mipha? Wasn’t that the name of the Zora Champion? I wonder if we knew each other well._ Link shakes his head sadly. There’s nothing he can remember.

“Well maybe you should look upon the beauty of our domain. Below us lies a statue made of luminous stone. Mipha’s elegant form is carved there. Maybe it would help to jog your memory.” The King looks at him hopefully. “I am sure your memory will return with time. At least I hope it does.

“Father…” comes Sidon’s voice and Link’s attention is drawn to the Prince for the first time during this meeting. “I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment.” A dark look passes over the Zora’s face and Link shivers a bit. As quickly as it appeared, the look is gone. “Link seems confused.”

“Oh? Yes, of course. Link, I am sure that you have endured a great many trials. Still, I must ask you to hear my plea. If Divine Beast Vah Ruta continues to spew water into the air, Zora’s Domain will continue to flood. Once we are under water, if the dam breaks, the rest of Hyrule might as well be lost. Will you lend us your strength? We are not enough by ourselves.” The King stares down the young Hylian below him.

“Of course,” Link replies. “I have been sent on a quest to conquer and restore the Divine Beasts to their former glory.”

“Fantastic!” Sidon says and smiles brightly, but some reason it makes Link uneasy.

“How can you trust these lowly Hylians?” Muzu interrupts. “A hundred years ago, the abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today. That isn’t even the least of it! It is their fault that Lady Mipha is lost to us.” Sadness darkens the old fish-man’s eyes and depression seems to slacken his shoulders. Link can’t help but to feel guilty that he has no idea what happened.

Link’s eyes briefly travel to the Prince who is staring him down. The yellow eyes quickly lose all malice when he notices the young champion meeting his gaze, but Link saw it. He saw the hate and loathing behind the slit pupils. Most of all, Link saw the sadness of losing someone dear in those eyes. _How much pain hides behind those eyes? What hand did I have in all of this? Am I really practically to blame for all of this? Is it because I couldn’t succeed in beating Calamity Gannon? I am sure it pains them to see me alive when their own daughter gave her life to the war. Why was I the one to get away?_ Guilt eats away at Link’s insides.

“Link,” King Dorephan says and breaks the awkward silence. Suddenly, the Divine Beast lets out a mighty roar that shakes the entire domain. “She shouts again,” the King murmurs. “Your princess spent a great deal of time studying the beasts before the battle. There are four mechanisms on the beast that control the flow of water. However, they require electricity to work. Their batteries have died down over the years and now the water flows without control. We need you to shoot the beast with shock arrows and slow down the flow. Zora’s cannot use these arrows due to their electricity.”

“We sent our most shock resistant Zora, Seggin, out. He managed to hit one, but it only slowed the flow for a short amount of time,” Sidon informs him. “That is why I went in search of a Hylian. Maybe if you were to use the arrows, we could hit them all quickly enough to maintain the power and fully restore the batteries. You should be able to use shock arrows with ease.”

“I am actually going to have to board the beast too,” Link says nervously. “Zelda has instructed me to tame it from within.”

The King’s voice tears through the domain, “Princess Zelda is still alive?”

“Yes, within Hyrule castle. She is still holding back Calamity Gannon as we speak, but her power grows dim,” Link informs them.

“Wow, to think she has been fighting all this time,” the King says in awe.

“You should have no problem boarding the beast once we have stopped its rampaging,” Sidon says to him.

“Our goals are now the same. Let us celebrate this with bestowing upon you a gift.” The Zora King then proceeds to place a chest before him. Link looks at it curiously before quickly opening it. Inside, he finds a piece of armor. It’s blue in color with metal plates on the shoulders and metal gauntlets. “So long as you wear this, you can ascent waterfalls and swim just like a Zora. Please take good care of it.”

Muzu’s eyes practically pop out of their sockets upon seeing the cloth that the hero is now holding. “King Dorephan! How can you give that Hylian Zora armor? Countless generations of princesses have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry! Princess Mipha made that one with her own hands! How can you carelessly give it away to some shady Hylian? He may have been a champion, but Mipha had no such relationship with him, so why should he have such an honor?” Rage burns behind the old eyes of the green fish-man. Suddenly, he storms out of the room.

King Dorephan stares at the exit sadly. “Muzu is not easily swayed once his mind is set. You must understand, he was my daughter, Mipha’s, personal tutor. He was almost a second father to her. After the Calamity, he began to resent Hylians for everything they have done. I hope you can forgive his rudeness.” He sighs. “I tasked Muzu with finding the shock arrows we will need to appease Vah Ruta, but he rushed off before sharing that information with us.”

“Don’t worry. I shall go and talk to Muzu. Just sit tight.” Sidon rushes out after Muzu.

The King sighs as he watches his son chase after Muzu. “I guess there’s no helping some things. We probably should have told him sooner. Link, why don’t you give Muzu a bit of time to collect his thoughts. No doubt, Sidon is going to tell him some things that will upset him. I’m sure that he will come around though.” Link nods. “For now, why don’t you wait here for Sidon? I’ll have him bring you to the Royal Palace. You may stay with us for a couple of days if you so wish.”

“I would be honored,” Link says and bows. He turns and watches out the exit that the two fish-men had run through. Suddenly, Link sees Muzu run straight south out of the city before diving off the end into the water. _I better not meddle in their business. I’m sure that my opinion would not be looked upon nicely._

Siddon suddenly returns with his mouth in a thin line. “That went better than I had expected it to. I think he’ll be alright within a couple of days. He seemed to understand a bit more while I explained things to him.”

“I hope you are right,” the King says grimly. “Why don’t you take our guest here to the palace? He will be staying in our guest Hylian room until Muzu changes his mind. Hopefully, it will serve to help his memory.”

“Certainly,” Sidon says and turns to face Link. “Follow behind me.” Link follows the red shark-man out of the throne room and suddenly he dives right off the edge of the walkway. Without thinking, Link runs straight ahead and dives into the water below with the Zora armor on.

Suddenly, he comes crashing into the surprisingly warm water of Zora’s domain. He sinks into the water a good distance before bobbing back up. As his head breaks the surface, he takes a deep breath.

“That was a spectacular dive,” Sidon says and claps. “Hop on my back and I shall take you to our palace.” Link’s eyes trace over every inch of the back that is being offered to him. Slowly, he wraps his hands around the broad shoulders and long neck of the Prince. “Lay your body flat against mine,” Sidon instructs him and he quickly obeys.

 _This is a little close for me._ Link blushes at the thought of how close their bodies are. _He’s a lot smoother than I would have thought._ His eyes trace over the scar along the fish-man’s head. _I wonder how he got that. He seems like quite the warrior himself._ Sidon swims north up towards the dam before quickly swimming into a hidden cave that Link didn’t even notice was there. Link stares up at the walls in awe. Everything is made from luminous stone and illuminates the cave that makes up the Royal Palace. It’s almost more breath taking than Zora’s Domain. _The Zoras definitely have craftsmanship. It seems like every structure they have is more amazing than the one prior._

“Here we are!” Sidon says and swims down a long hallway. “Most of the hallways will be deep for swimming purposes since we rarely have guests. If need be we can arrange someone to help you move about. Otherwise there are shallow parts often if you think you’re up to the swimming. Ah, here is your room.” Sidon stops at a door and opens it for Link. They swim in and are greeted with stairs leading out of the water and into a huge bedroom.

“Thank you,” Link says and climbs off Sidon’s back and begins to explore the area in which he will be sleeping for a couple of days, although hopefully less. Link faintly hears the door shut and turns around to see Sidon staring at him strangely. “Is something wrong?” the young hero asks nervously as he sees a dark look sink into the Prince.

“You’re the reason my sister is dead.”


End file.
